Jo Jo Headshrinker
'Jo Jo Headshrinker '(Zandali: [ Jo Jo Tsantsa'zul ], age 308) was born on the Darkspear isles , not long after the arrival of the Darkspear tribe. Though technically a Shadowhunter, as he meets the definition for one (headhunting witchdoctor that recieves blessings from one or more Loas), he distances himself from the path, deeming only the title "Headshrinker " worthy. Early years and rise to fame The Darkspears quickly became dominant over the savage native trolls, murlocs and presumed goblin tribes, due to their supremacy in combat and warfare, stemming from the Gurubashi empire. The strong warrior tradition led many young troll to becoming skilled headhunters. Such was not the case for Jo Jo - though he aspired to be a grand hunter, he was constantly made a target for ridicule. His spear rarely reached its prey and he was considered weak and fragile compared to the others. He was not allowed to hunt, but instead given the duty of shrinking the captured heads for the tribe to use as trophies. But a conflict would give him the chance to change his life forever, as a hermit witchdoctor named Zalaz'mueh would attempt to gain rule over the Darkspears. Having spent most his life in secrecy and solitude, he'd study and experiment with mummification and necromancy. Using his knowledge, Zalaz'mueh would raise the victims of the Darkspears, creating an army of zombies to march against them. Though the headhunters persisted, they were ultimately defeated as they were greatly outnumbered by the undead. In desperation, the Darkspear witchdoctors sought salvation from Samedi, Loa of the restful dead. It was foretold, a champion would be selected by Samedi himself to combat Zalaz'mueh's army. Not the strongest beserker, nor the most cunning headhunter was chosen. It would be Jo Jo who'd be blessed by Samedi's will. As such, he was granted the power of spiritual control over the heads he'd have shrunken, allowing him to manipulate and bend the captured spirits to his will. This was the origin of the Headshrinkers power. With his newfound power, Jo Jo would be able to combat the undead and kill Zalaz'mueh. From that day on, he'd see praise and acknowledgement among the Darkspears. Family life Jo Jo would go on to have an indefinate number of wives and lovers, bearing up to a presumed ~30 children. At the same time, Jo Jo would be losing his mind exceedingly fast, presumably due to his unhalted contact with the spirits. As a result, his children would be left to be raised by their mothers and discover their powers alone. One of these would be Bozo Headshrinker, father of Bazu Headshrinker. Death and the proceeding years Though never officially a part of the Horde, nor caring for the goals of the Third war, he participated in the conflict "out of boredom". This would, however, not prove to be a wise decision, as he was impaled by a hundred arrows, smited by a paladin and crushed by a giant boulder somewhere in the outskirts of Duskwood, where he'd finally meet his demise. This would be his tomb for six years, before Bazu found his corpse and retrieved his head. He'd spend the rest of his days on a spear in the family pile, keeping watch over Jo Jo isles and lordship over the spirits inhabiting it. Trivia *Due to the similarities in both name and magic, it could be speculated that Zalaz'mueh is ancestor to Zalazane, as the source of his knowledge of necromantic magic remains a mystery. (http://www.wowwiki.com/Zalazane) *Jo Jo Headshrinker is actually nothing more than one of the random-picked names for the Shadow Hunter hero in Warcraft 3, just with a shitload of custom lore hauled onto him. He is, essentially, the prime inspiration for Bazu Headshrinker. Category:Biography